


My Soulmate Is An Idiot, Send Help!

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hummelberry Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sebastian Smythe Being an Idiot, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: if you’re still taking kurtbastian prompts: some cute fluff of them being in college and in love+prompt: kurtbastian college meet cute 💓-KBW DAY 6: College/Soulmates.Soulmates can see flashes of what their other half sees. Kurt's falling asleep in class, only to get a rude awakening by the realization that his soulmate is in the room.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	My Soulmate Is An Idiot, Send Help!

Kurt Hummel, is, no uncertain terms, _sick_ of this class.

If he didn’t need to wake up at 7:30 every morning to hear it he’d actually enjoy his teacher’s low, droning voice, but as he sits in the back of the auditorium, feeling his consciousness slip through his fingers like he’s trying to hold water, Kurt is unequivocally _done_. 

He’s busted his ass to make the grades to keep his scholarship, and even though he has a philosophical objection to falling asleep in class there might be an exception to make here. A man who works as hard as he does deserves a break every once in a while, does he not? Everyone else is partying and sleeping in, can’t he just close his eyes…

And of course, suddenly it feels like it’s impossible to. The board itself even looks bigger, for a moment, before Kurt fights to blink, and everything is at its normal size again. 

He’s half asleep, and chalks this confusion up to exhaustion dizziness. He might need to get that checked out. 

It’s only when he closes his eyes again, only to have them open to a bigger board, and look down to hands with shirt sleeves that notably are not his, that he remembers The Flashes.

Kurt was always the kind of kid who would stare at his name for long periods of time just for the hope that his soulmate would flash in for a moment or two and see it, but as far as he could tell, it never worked. He didn’t know if his soulmate had ever experienced it, only that he’s experienced it three times.

Once, when he was eight, he looked out the window in class and suddenly spent a few seconds on a kids soccer field with a game in full swing, sitting on the side lines and ripping fistfuls of grass from the ground.

The second time was when he was 12, and in the middle of dinner, he saw a smattering of glow in the dark star stickers on a ceiling. He spent forever with his dad talking about it, trying to piece together any hints he could from that. They figured that he probably lived far away, since it was dark at 6pm in the summer, but not much more than that.

The third time was when he was 17, when he was sitting outside, looking at the stars while a New Directions party raged just a screen door away. He closed his eyes and saw long fingers (they were man hands, thank the lord) running over a line in a book. Knowing that his soulmate was the kind of person who kept their finger on the book, sliding beneath every word as he read, was a strangely intimate detail. It made Kurt, in the cool night air, comfortable in the fact that whoever he was, Kurt would fall for him.

And now that person is in this room, apparently. They’re in a row further up, and Kurt doesn’t know what to do. The lecture is in full swing, it’s not like he can stand up and say “Hey, the love of my life is in here, please stand up!”

Then, he remembers.

The sleeve.

Green and navy blue stripes. That’s a fashion decision that he’ll need to talk about with his soulmate, but only after he figures out who the hell he was. 

His eyes scan over the heads and shoulders of every person he can see in class, until landing on the shirt that has to be it.

He’d recognize that head of hair anywhere, Kurt realizes with a held-in groan. It’s the fucking “3” guy.

He’s a bit legendary in the class, because on the first day, the teacher asked what the late grading policy was, and that dumbass just said “THREE” in the most confident voice. Of course the “Three” Guy would be the love of his life. What luck. The entire semester had been peppered with casual dumbassery. Of course he was Kurt’s soulmate. 

He did sound cute, though, even if Kurt only sees the back half. Kurt pulls out a piece of paper and wrote out a letter to Isaiah, the guy sitting next to him.

_Hey, do u know the name of the 3 Guy? It’s urgent_

Isaiah reads, and makes quick work of his response.

_It’s Sebastian. He snaps me everyday asking for homework answers. Why?_

_Just figured out that he’s my soulmate, so… can I have his snap?_

_Or you could… talk to him?_

_When?_

_After class?_

_You got me there._

Okay, so there. He’ll talk to Sebastian after class. Okay. His soulmate is a bit of an idiot, but that’s also kind of his type, right? And the back of his head could certainly be uglier. Against all odds, Kurt is cautiously optimistic.

This does not last long.

To start, as class lets out and he rushes to catch up to Sebastian, he realizes that the man is the kind to use his long legs (good on the universe for snatching that one for Kurt) for evil, practically speed walking out of class.

Add that to the decrescendo of the post-discovery adrenaline rush, and Kurt can barely catch up until they’re outside the hall and Sebastian is many paces ahead. Kurt decides to throw all decorum out of the window.

“Sebastian!” he shouts. The guy turns around, and _oh_.

 _Thank you universe_. 

Kurt is exhausted, a bit overwhelmed by how cute this guy is, and out of breath from trying to keep up, so he just points at him and pants “I think you’re my soulmate.”

Sebastian looks at him, his eyes wide. Then he turns around with a decisive swivel and _runs_ the other way. 

Well, shit.

-

Kurt couldn’t tell you how long he cries after the de facto rejection, but it’s safe to say that he cries so hard he breaks into pieces, rebuilding slowly over the day. He engages in all of his crying activities, feeling lucky that Rachel, of all possible people, is his roommate. It was, after all, nearly impossible to embarrass yourself in front of _Rachel_. 

She’s understanding about it too, buying him all the ice cream he requests and not complaining when he hogs the TV to cry-watch The Wonder Years. 

“If you just tell me his _name_ , I can rough him up!” says Rachel, angrily sticking her spoon in her own pint of dairy-free ice cream.

“Rachel, I’m not going to let you jump on my soulmate and go all Lima Heights, or whatever you’re planning,” sighs Kurt before doing an aggressive nose-blow into one of the Kleenex he has on hand.

“I was just planning on asking Sugar for a mafia hookup, but I could do that too.”

“There will be no mafia-ing of my soulmate, this is why I’m not telling you, because I know you’ll make his life miserable and I don’t want to ruin the last sliver of a chance I have at true love,” rants Kurt, his voice cracking at the last word. “I was so ready for it, too. Love, and all that. I just- I want a goddamn _date_ , you know?”

“I know a guy,” says Rachel, rubbing a consoling hand on his arm. “If you want a date, and.. You know...” she says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“What?”

“This guy in my math class, which I don’t know why-”

“Please, no rant on your math requirement for the musical theatre degree, I’ve heard it, just tell me about the guy,” says Kurt with a long suffering sigh.

“Okay, okay… this guy in Calc apparently heard you’re my roommate, and has a crush on you because of your, and I quote, ‘class contributions and bangin’ bod’, and I told him to get lost, but if you want a date, I can set it up?”

A glimmer of hope. Kurt smiles at the prospect. Someone having a crush on him, enough so that they confided in Rachel despite her being the worst person to tell that information? It was nice, exhilarating even.

“What’s his name?” Kurt asks.

“Sebastian.”

His face drops, and he holds in a scream. “Why can’t I have nice things?” he says as he buries his face into a pillow.

-

_Sebastian Smythe added you as a friend_

Kurt stares at the message. He also stares at Sebastian’s stupid Bitmoji, because of course his soulmate had to be the kind of guy who put fucking clout goggles on his emoji. The universe giveth, and the universe taketh away. 

But there it stands, a technicolor reminder of all that was lost and all that could be. How maudlin. 

Kurt, against his better judgement, accepts the request.

 _Sebastian Smythe is typing_ says the next alert. Damn right. Type your way out of this one. 

Then, no typing. Kurt sighs, and holds up his phone, taking a selfie of his tired, post-hours of crying face. 

He captions it “Streaks” and sends it only to Sebastian. 

Consider it payback, he thinks. 

_Sebastian Smythe is typing_

Kurt takes to his own keyboard.

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Send the text this time <3

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Logically I know we should talk about it but my monkey brain just wants to start a streak with you

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Do you realize that those are the first words you’ve said directly to me? Ever?

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Incorrect.  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : At the beginning of the semester I asked if I could sit next to you and then you said no.  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : I’ve been smitten ever since.

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Oh shit that _was_ you, wasn’t it  
 _Kurt Hummel_ : And you sure as fuck haven’t been acting like it

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Consider this: I am terrified by my own feelings

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Consider this: You hurt my feelings.

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : I never wanted to. I actually like you??? You got moxie, you’re hot, you’re smart  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : And I’m the fucking “3” guy  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Forgive me for getting spooked at you approaching me for the first time just to say that I’m your soulmate  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Which, also, what makes you think that?

 _Kurt Hummel_ : I had one of the flashes, looked down, and saw your shirt sleeve, and was sitting in your area of the auditorium

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Well shit  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : That seems kinda concrete

 _Kurt Hummel_ : If you can’t handle the soulmate thing, we can always just ignore each other for a few years and you can call me when you’re ready.

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Oh no I’m ready lmao  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : I wasn’t ready this morning mostly because I had a hangover  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : And that’s a lot of emotions to deal with at once

 _Kurt Hummel_ : But it’s Wednesday  
 _Kurt Hummel_ : You got drunk on a Tuesday???

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : I live dangerously  
 _Sebastian Smythe_ : And I had a rough Tuesday

 _Oh my god_ , Kurt thinks, staring down at his phone with the beginnings of a fond smile. _I am so going to fall for this doofus, aren’t I?_

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Are you busy rn?

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : No? Do you wanna, like, meet in person?

 _Kurt Hummel_ : Yeah. I think we could use a do-over.

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Coffee at Capaldi’s?

 _Kurt Hummel_ : ...that’s my favorite coffee place. How did you know?

 _Sebastian Smythe_ : Because it’s mine too. See you in ten?

 _Kurt Hummel_ : I can do that.

Kurt smiles down at his phone and grabs his coat, letting himself feel optimistic again, losing the caution with exhilaration.

**Author's Note:**

> @thesubtextmachine on tumblr, you know the drill!!! thank u @alphabees for being my loyal beta-editor, i adore u


End file.
